


Soothe My Soul

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, First Time, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nude Photos, Nudity, Pervert Tadashi Hamada, Rimming, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: One of Hiro's favorite pastimes is taking nude pictures of himself. It was born of rampant teenage hormones, but perfectly harmless. No one was ever supposed to see them, after all.But things don't always go as planned
Relationships: Hamadacest, Hidashi - Relationship, Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Tadahiro - Relationship, Tadashiro - Relationship, hirodashi - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168
Collections: Erotic Writers United Taboo, Fanfiction Writers United Taboo Collection, Hidashi Hamadacest and Tadahiro, Sin Corps





	1. There's Only One Way

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the absence, guys. I know I *should* be giving you proper updates on existing fics. But I've been working on a loooonnnggg multi-chapter plotted fic that'll go up on my disused SFW account. It's eaten all my time. I had to take a break from it, and didn't want to get roped into an update because those take longer than oneshots. So I wrote this. Pulled randomly from my personal Hidashi prompt list. 
> 
> In this one, Tadashi is sssuuuuppppeerrrrrrr pervy. In the past I've usually had Hiro initiate things, because I felt bad writing an underage boy fucking his brother and didn't want it to seem like he was being taken advantage of. What I've come to realize is that A) that would get stale and I would need to introduce some variety, and B) I'm already writing underage incest, so why would I care about it seeming like Hiro was being taken advantage of? In any case, he's not and it's hot.

Hiro didn't know why he did it. Snapping pictures of himself in the bathroom mirror, his back turned and pubescent bubble butt presenting with his shorts down. Sometimes he'd even turn around, snap some pics of his semi-hard four inch member, or even spread a cheek open and get some good closeups of his hairless hole. 

It wasn't like anyone would ever see them. He'd had the whole talk with Tadashi and Aunt Cass about creepy dudes on the internet and stranger danger a year ago when he'd built his own phone, with some help from Tadashi. They'd both warned him not to get suckered into chats with stalker pedo types, despite Hiro's insistence that he was smarter than that and didn't care enough about social media for that to even be a real danger in the first place. 

But that didn't stop him from snapping all these lewd pictures of himself, occasionally even filming as he would try to jerk off, or attempt to work a single finger up inside his tight rear entrance. He wasn't very good at it. Hell, if he weren't filming he could probably do much better! It wasn't as if he weren't flexible, he just lost a lot of mobility when trying to keep a phone camera pointed at a sensitive place as he tried hard not to drop it. But he never tried it when he wasn't filming, because for some reason the camera made it hot enough to be worth the effort to him. 

In any case, most of the pictures and videos Hiro took got deleted. He had a select few dating back to seven months prior that were his favorites, but the rest only served as lewd, hormonal pastimes that got removed. 

Currently, Hiro was in the second floor bathroom, between the kitchen and Aunt Cass' bedroom, because it had the best lighting, the blankest walls, and the clearest mirror. Aunt Cass was busy chopping vegetables for dinner, completely oblivious to the goings-on in the rest of the house. So it was the perfect time and place for Hiro to drop his pants, bend forward, and snap some choice pictures of his ass. 

Or, at least, it should have been. 

He had just taken a series of pictures with one hand spreading his left cheek open, trying to give the camera a view of his smooth valley, tight pink hole, and even a little backsack action (though at barely 14 his hadn't dropped very much yet). Hiro was about to switch it over to video, as he wanted to see if coating his middle finger in saliva before rubbing it into his butthole would do anything, when it happened. 

A loud and pain-filled feminine cry from down the hall jolted Hiro, shocking him to his bones with surprise and spring-coiled anxiety. He whirled round, straightening, and dropped his phone on the sink counter as his hormonal lust was replaced with panic. That had come from Aunt Cass! 

Hiro heard the thump of footsteps above him, no doubt his older brother, Tadashi, descending from their shared bedroom to see what was the matter. And Hiro was right behind him!

Or he would have been, had he remembered that his pants and underwear were down around his ankles. He took one hurried, half-step forward and the clothes caught tight. The momentum tripped and carried Hiro tumbling forward, whacking his forehead on the doorknob as he fell!

"Aah! Fuck!" Hiro cried as he heard Tadashi's footsteps hurry past the bathroom on the way to their aunt. Thankfully, Hiro was short and hadn't hit his head very hard. It throbbed and ached a little, and would probably leave a mark for a day or so, but it was by no means unmanageable. He stood again and pulled up his pants before following his brother into the kitchen. 

Hiro was almost mad when he got there. Cass' scream had been so loud and frightening that Hiro half expected to walk in and see a severed finger on the floor, sitting in its own pool of blood. What he found instead was Aunt Cass sitting at the dining table and holding up her left hand, on which the index finger had been nicked and was leaking a tiny bit of blood. Leave it to her to blow that out of proportion. 

She was busy assuring Tadashi that she was fine when Hiro walked in. 

"Honestly, you know, I'm so sorry I screamed like that! I'm pretty fantastic at cutting vegetables usually, so I just sort of zoned out while I was doing the bell peppers. I wasn't paying attention and cut myself a little. Of course, it was kind of like being snuck up on, and the pepper juices on the knife didn't help...."

She turned to look at Hiro as he approached. Her eyebrows knit together instantly. 

"Hiro, what the heck happened to you?" 

Hiro froze up. He'd been so worried about Cass that he hadn't even thought about an alibi or anything to cover for the mark that would no doubt be left on his forehead. He went with the truth and hoped no one pressed for details. 

"Uhhhhhhh.... I, um, I fell... Just now, like, right when you screamed... Hit my head." He tried for a smile that said _"oopsie daisy!"_ but even though he couldn't see his own face he knew it looked more cornered and suspicious than convincing. Tadashi was peering at him with narrowed eyes. 

Thankfully Aunt Cass was still a little distracted. "Hiro, you've got a big ol' reddish spot on your forehead. Come sit down! And Tadashi... Could you get me a band aid and some antibacterial spray? We should have both in a bathroom drawer. After that I'll be good to finish dinner."

Tadashi tore his gaze away from his little brother and nodded. "Sure thing, Aunt Cass!" He hurried away down the hall. 

Cass made Hiro sit at the table beside her while she felt his head and asked him how many fingers she was holding up on her uninjured hand (3) and who the president was (Cortez). Silly, overprotective stuff in Hiro's opinion. He was happy when Tadashi came back with the bandaid and bactine. At least, until he caught the look his older brother was giving him. 

The look itself was unreadable. A slightly arched eyebrow and searching eyes that left Hiro feeling unsettled, but nothing more definitive than that. He could have been angry or curious or suspicious. Hiro might have shrugged it off and forgotten about it, but the look lingered on him for longer than usual. Even when Tadashi looked away to tend to their aunt, Hiro caught him glancing back his way repeatedly. 

_What's his problem? Is the spot on my forehead worse than I thought? Did I wipe my mouth on my sleeve and leave residue or something? Maybe in left my fly down?_

He checked quickly, but was only slightly relieved to find himself zipped.

And then it hit him. The color drained from his face and he quickly patted down his pockets, hoping he was wrong. No such luck. 

His phone wasn't there! He had left it on the bathroom counter after taking those new naked pictures of himself! The same bathroom Tadashi had just visited to fetch the bandaid and bactine spray. 

Hiro could suddenly feel every thump of his heart in his chest. He tried to take deep, calming breaths and to rationalize his way out of this. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe he'd actually hit the power button before dropping the phone? Or he'd dropped it face-down and Tadashi hadn't noticed anything because he was focused on helping Aunt Cass? Perhaps Hiro had imagined the looks his brother had given him? It was possible he had read into them too much because his subconscious was trying to alert him to the fact that his phone was gone, right?

_But what if he did see it?_ the inner pessimist argued. _The backlight is set to turn the phone off after five minutes... It definitely hasn't been five minutes yet._

Still, Hiro tried to argue with himself. Less out of any optimism and more of fear over the alternative. Say his phone had been turned on, but had luckily landed face down when he'd dropped it on the counter. He was fairly sure Tadashi would have respected his privacy enough to not flip it over or try to peek in. Well, okay, he was **almost** fairly sure of that. Tadashi could get as overprotective as Cass, albeit in different ways, but he would rarely pass up an opportunity to prank him back, and an unlocked phone held many an opportunity.... Really, Hiro's best hope was that the phone had been face down and/or off, and that Tadashi had been too distracted with his task to notice it at all. 

But Hiro's worrysome brain just wouldn't stop going over what if's. He _had_ to get his phone, to at least see if it was face down. Hell, if he got to it before Tadashi told Aunt Cass (assuming he'd seen anythig), he could delete the evidence and avoid punishment. Hiro started to rise from his chair. 

"All set!" Cass declared, her cut now clean and bandaged. Hiro let out a frightened yip, having forgotten all about her being there, and his legs gave out, sinking him back in his chair. Cass looked at him concernedly, but Tadashi turned away from him, the back of his neck glowing red. 

"You alright there, Hiro?"

"Uhhh, yeah... Can I be excused?" He asked. 

"Absolutely not!" Cass said, standing and heading to her cutting board on the kitchen counter. "You hit your head, I don't want you wandering off. Sit and rest where I can keep an eye on you. I just need to sauté these peppers and dinner will be ready. After we eat I want you to go straight to bed. Don't even think about sneaking out tonight!

"Tadashi, I want you to keep a close eye on him. I know Hiro can he stubborn and willful, but don't be afraid to ride him."

Hiro's face burned, and not just because of his aunt's poor phrasing. He stomped his foot angrily, trying to both scrunch his eyebrows in anger and widen his eyes with disbelief. The result was a rather childish and cartoonish look that made Tadashi snort as he finally turned to look. 

"You can't be serious! I don't need to be coddled. I'm not twelve anymore!" 

"Then don't act like it, dummy." Tadashi. He wore his usual teasing smile, but his eyes were clouded and searching, and they kept looking Hiro up and down. "It's what, fifteen minutes of your life? You can sit for fifteen minutes. Besides, I had something I needed to finish alone in the room anyway."

Hiro sighed, rolling his eyes, and sank back down into his chair again. Damn his brother for turning Cass' unreasonableness around to make _him_ look like the unreasonable one. He was accepting defeat, but he wasn't going amicably.

"Well damn, Tadashi, if I had known before now that you were going to tug one out, I wouldn't have said anything." He crossed his arms and stared unabashed at his brother, who winced and looked away, rechig up to rub his neck.

"Hey, now," Cass said as she started to dump chopped peppers into a sizzling pan, "masturbation is healthy. If Tadashi needs to go take care of himself then that's even more of a reason for you to stay down here until dinner!" 

Hiro groaned and Tadashi nearly choked. Yeah, Cass was one of _those_ types of guardian. She was so open about stuff that, in an attempt to spare her two charges from embarrassment, she'd ironically looped around and become even more embarrassing than if she were just embarrassed like everyone else!

"That wasn't what I..." Tadashi started. "Nevermind. Hiro, stay." His voice was so commanding Hiro felt startled. Usually his brother was gentle and easygoing. But with that, Tadashi turned and jogged back upstairs. 

Truth be told, if Hiro wasn't aching inside with fear about his phone and what Tadashi had or hadn't seen, the wait wasn't all that bad. The smell of sautéing vegetables and grilling beef made his stomach rumble, and Cass slipped him a couple small pieces to tide him over. The fifteen minutes passed quicker than he would have expected and Tadashi soon descended the stairs again to join them for dinner. His eyes held a satisfied twinkle, and Hiro couldn't help but tease. It was second nature. 

"Welcome back! Was it a good one?" He winked. Tadashi just frowned and stuck his tongue out, blushing a tiny bit, before moving to grab a plate. 

The Hamada bros ate their dinner in relative silence, which was easy thanks to Cass, who was telling her people-watching stories from the market and café that day. 

Hiro had barely swallowed his last bite when Tadashi began ushering him up to their bedroom. 

"H-hey! Geroffme!" Hiro swatted at his brother's arm as he was all but dragged toward the staircase. 

"Thank you so much for cooking, Aunt Cass! I'm gonna get this rascal to bed now. Do you want me to come back after and help clean up, or. . . ?"

"Aww, you're so considerate!" Cass clasped her hands together gingerly and smiled. "But I've got it, don't worry. I'll holler if I need you but I don't think I will. Besides, someone should be there to keep an eye on your brother."

"Don't worry, his butt's not going anywhere that I can't see!" 

Tadashi called goodnight to their aunt and then steered Hiro towards the staircase. Hiro caught sight of the bathroom, but it was down the hall a little, past the stairs. He wondered briefly if he could bolt in and grab the phone real quick, but Tadashi was much more athletically inclined than he was, and that would only arouse suspicion. Besides, if Tadashi was following Hiro, he wouldn't have a chance to delete the explicit pics. 

"H-hold on a sec, 'Dashi, I have to pee." 

Tadashi didn't let up. He pushed Hiro gently but insistently towards the stairs. "We have a bathroom upstairs, genius. Come on, no more messing around." There was a weird quirk in his voice when he said that, as if he were telling an inside joke, but Hiro wasn't able to think about it as he was pushed again towards the stairs. 

They ascended the steps, Hiro flushed with panic as he tried to figure out a way to get back downstairs. It occurred to him right as they reached their room that simply saying "one sec, I left my phone downstairs" wasn't a suspicious move at all! He could have slapped himself for that oversight, and was about to turn around and use it when Tadashi closed and locked their door. 

This was a red flag. Tadashi _never_ locked the door. They only had one in the first place because Cass insisted pubescent boys needed privacy, but since she'd installed it last winter Tadashi had been insistent that it remain unlocked 'in case of emergency.'

"Umm, 'Dashi, what are you-?"

"I'm guessing you were looking for this?" He slipped a hand into his back pocket and pulled out Hiro's phone. 

Hiro gasped, then punched him in the shoulder before the panic had time to properly set in. "Unbelievable! All through dinner the not-knowing was killing me! You could have said something, let me know! I would only have hated that a little less than the anticipation." 

"What, say something in front of Cass?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow and strolled around Hiro, holding the phone just out of reach. "She's tolerant and understanding about a **lot** when it comes to sex and puberty stuff. But this?" He wiggled the phone between his fingers. "This is a bit much for her." 

Hiro's heart fell and his anger melted. He followed his brother meekly across the room and slumped down onto Tadashi's bed. "Oh.... So you, um, you saw it, then?"

Tadashi nodded. "I did. Flipped through some of them while I was up here. I've gotta say-"

"Before you scold me," Hiro interrupted, "just know that I haven't shown them to anyone! I promise! And even if I had, I never take any pictures where you can see my face. I just... I kinda get super horny and like taking those pics while I fool around. It makes things hotter even though I know no one will ever see. At least, no one was _supposed_ to ever see."

Tadashi laughed. "Hey, after helping you build this phone I wasn't really worried about that."

"You... You weren't?" 

Tadashi shook his head. "Nah. I snuck in some security stuff. A filter of sorts to keep you safe, stop explicit messages from coming in or going out. It was actually an SFIT side project of mine from the year before last that I decided to implement there. Because these days so many kids are better with tech than their guardians, so having some real child proofing was a good idea. "

Hiro blinked. "Wow, I'm... not really sure what to think of that."

Tadashi shrugged. "I'm an overprotective tech wiz who uses his power for good and was taking a programming class for the credit. Sue me."

"Well if that's the case, what were you going to chew me out for? Taking the pictures at all?" 

Tadashi frowned and sat on his bed beside Hiro. "Who said I was going to chew you out? You never even tried to share the pics with anyone, and after we built the phone from scratch I know how secure it is. No way were those pictures ever getting out! I also understand being horny enough to take them in the first place. Since there was no potential threat to you, they're really only as bad as you seeing yourself naked in the mirror."

Hiro stared at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. As utterly embarrassing as it was for his older brother to look at his nudes, he was certain it would get worse, or at least weirder. 

"Well, if you're fine with this and there's no other precautions I can take... Why are we even talking about it?" 

Tadashi shrugged. "Well, for starters, your arms are way too short."

Hiro stared at him. "I... Um, huh?" 

"Your arms," Tadashi repeated. "They're too short. 

"Too short for what?" Hiro asked thickly. 

Tadashi playfully slapped the back of Hiro's head, the way he did whenever Hiro said something stupid without thinking first. 

"Too short to take good pictures, genius. The thing we're talking about, you know?" He clicked the power button on Hiro's phone and typed out 8 quick digits, unlocking it. He began to swipe through his little brother's nudes, and Hiro made a disbelieving squeaking sound. 

"H-how did you... I never told you my pass code!" 

Tadashi laughed. "The Fibonacci Sequence is a little obvious, otōto. It didn't take a genius to figure out, ironically. Anyway, back to what we were discussing... Take this picture for example." He turned the screen towards a dumbfounded Hiro and showed him one of his latest ass shots. 

"This is so wrong..." Hiro muttered. Tadashi ignored him and pressed on. 

"Now, I've seen some of your other pictures. It's undeniable, you've got the stuff! A nice and slim frame, semi-feminine hips, and a really nice, full butt! But in pics like this, the angle is all off so it looks flat, and you're holding the camera way too close so it crops out some of your best non-private features."

Hiro felt like his cheeks were on fire, he was blushing so much! Almost all of that was embarrassment, but there was a hint of arousal mixed in there as well. He shook his head, wondering why he didn't feel any disgust at the fact that Tadashi was going through his nudes. He did feel some shock, but it was less over this happening at all and more over just how nonchalant Tadashi was being with it. 

"We really shouldn't be doing this... Are you seriously this perverted? I'm your little brother! I'm barely 14!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure, I'm the pervy one. You're the kid snapping pictures of himself naked of his own volition." 

Hiro rolled his eyes too. "We've already established I'm not in trouble for that, but whatever. Guess I'm not getting out of this?" 

"Would you even want to?" Tadashi asked. Hiro wasn't sure what his brother meant by that, but before he could think too much on it Tadashi had pressed on.

"There's a couple of solutions to this. The first is that you get someone else to take the pictures for you," he smirked, sounding very unlike himself. Hiro felt chillbumps raise on his arms. 

"Uhh... Are you offering?" Hiro barely dared to even ask, unsure of how to react to any answer. 

"I might be available to help," Tadashi shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, but it was. 

"What, ahhh, what was the second option?"

Tadashi had already been grinning, but at this question his lips somehow curved more, giving him a truly debauched wolf's smirk. 

"The other option is I help you get more flexible~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Inspiration- 'Soothe My Soul' by Depeche Mode


	2. Coming For Him

Hiro's eyes flashed wide. Tadashi was mostly using innuendo, but there was no mistaking his meaning. The fourteen-year-old had no clue what to make of this. He knew he was supposed to be grossed out, say no, tell an adult... But he just didn't feel that way. On the contrary, it felt like a light hand was gently cupping his heart, making it flutter. Still, he went with the reaction he knew he was supposed to have (admittedly to the smallest degree possible), even though he didn't really feel it. 

"But we're related," Hiro pointed out unnecessarily. "By blood and stuff! And I'm... I'm pretty young." 

Tadashi waved a dismissive hand. 

"So? If anything that's better. You're my brother, not my sister, so there's no threat of pregnancy... Not that we'd be doing this at all if you _were_ a girl. Neither of us is truly sexually active, so we don't have to worry about STDs or condoms. You're old enough to masturbate and take nudes, getting laid isn't going to do you any harm. Heck, it might actually make you less of a brat," he teased. 

All Hiro could do was stare at his older brother, mouth gaping open a little (which Tadashi found cute; seeing Hiro's tooth gap was always a plus). He was completely thrown by this. Tadashi had always been the voice of reason in their household. He was always calm and logical while Hiro was normally the rash and impulsive one. This just didn't make any sense! And yet....

"H-holy shit! You're actually serious?!"

Tadashi nodded. He reached a hand over, and for one harrowing second Hiro thought his brother was going to grab his crotch! But Tadashi placed the hand gently on his knee instead. 

"Hey, it's okay. This is super weird and you might not even be into it. I'm taking a big chance here. If you say no then I'll respect that, and we can pretend this never happened. But if you're interested. . . ?"

Hiro cleared his throat and looked into his brother's face. Tadashi's warm, brown eyes were wide, and Hiro could see just how much his brother was restraining himself. He looked almost desperate, like it would break him if Hiro said 'no.' Hiro knew that was probably a red flag, but he found himself oddly comforted by the fact that Tadashi was showing so much restraint with him. And on the other side of that restraint, the seething, longing lust was... fuck, it was **hot!**

In that moment, Hiro knew he was into it. 100%, he was going to say yes. Hell, he was already beginning to stiffen up! He'd always noticed how hot Tadashi was, but until now he hadn't appreciated it. His face was so symmetrical and handsome in a kind way. He had good, defined features and just enough muscles to make tussling fun. If incest weren't so taboo then Hiro was sure he would have thought about this, maybe even tried something, long before now. 

But even as a tent began to rise in his shorts, one that Tadashi's eyes locked onto, Hiro didn't give the okay. He was impulsive, yes, but sometimes his curiosity overrode that. 

"Why?" He asked aloud. "Why do you want to fuck me? You're a knockout! You could go and bag and bed any chick you wanted."

"Chicks don't do it for me," Tadashi shrugged. 

"Okay, dudes then. My point still stands. My question is still valid. Why your barely-fourteen-year-old younger brother and not some hunk your age or older? Someone you don't share a couple of parents with? You could land a guy like that in a second! You're. . . You're not a pedo, are you?" 

Tadashi laughed at that. "Relax, otōto, you're the only remotely underage guy I've ever had any interest in since I was your age. Hell, I'm generally into guys who are older than me, before I realized I liked you this way. And not to get ahead of myself, but if you say yes then I'd want to keep things going past when you turn eighteen. 

"But to really answer your question.... You're right, I probably _could_ get a guy in bed with me in a day if I tried. But the fact is, I just haven't. Because of my morals."

He grinned a little sardonically while Hiro attempted to process all of that. "I know, I know, it's weird to use morality as a defense for bedding my baby brother, but honestly that's why. I wanted someone I knew really well to be my first time. More than that, someone I knew I loved. You check every box I could ask for."

His hand started to slowly slide down Hiro's leg, making towards his now fully defined tent. Hiro, his breath catching, made no attempt to stop him. In fact, he leaned back a little, giving his brother more access. 

"I mean, you're really, really hot, Hiro." Tadashi's voice turned low and purring. "I've noticed for the last year or so, but shut it down, kept it hidden away. And then I found this." 

He raised Hiro's phone, still showing off his butt pic. The hand slipped closer still. 

"I was so happy when I found it. You'd think I'd be scared, or disgusted with myself. But I couldn't look away. I know I don't really show it, but I've been in a constant state of varying levels of horniness since I was your age. I'm not able to take care of myself very often, either. Sure, Cass wants us to be all open about masturbating and whatnot, but it's still pretty embarassing. I've mostly been doing it in the shower. Or while you're out of the room, if I think I can get away with it. 

"You were right earlier about me coming up here to masturbate, though. I was fully planning on swiping through your pics and jerking off. And I did, at first. But I stopped myself a little way in. Because I knew I was going to ask you about this." 

His hand _finally_ made contact with Hiro's hard-on through his shorts. Hiro's instinct as his brother touched that forbidden part of him was to gasp out sharp and loud. But his lungs didn't seem to be working anymore. And it was suddenly too hot in their room. Though Hiro was only just beginning to sweat, his skin already felt slow and sticky. He ended up whimpering in his chest, eyes wide like prey. 

And Tadashi didn't stop there. He rubbed and grasped Hiro's member through his clothes for a moment, sizing him up, then his fingertips began to slide under the teen's waistband, moving intently towards the prize. 

"I was going to ask you to do this, and I didn't want to waste my stuff in case you said yes." Tadashi finished. His fingertips rubbed the skin just above Hiro's shaft, between his groin and his stomach. The boy groaned and laid back hazily, his head going all fuzzy. His pants tent became even more pronounced as he did so. 

"Y-yes!" He breathed, nodding vigorously. "Yes, please, Tadashi! Please!"

Hiro's voice sounded weak and piteous even to his own ears. But that just made both of them hornier. Tadashi sighed with relief at Hiro's consent, then grinned. 

"Thank you, Hiro... You don't know how much I need this." 

Hiro wanted his brother to just grab him already. Really, properly take his dick in hand and have his way. But Tadashi held off a moment longer, still rubbing that same spot on Hiro's gut just above the base of his shaft.

"You're so soft and smooth, here." He said. His voice made Hiro tremble. 

"I want to do so many things... With you," Tadashi turned towards Hiro some, bettering his angle. Hiro wished he would shut up and get on with it. His brother's words were turning him on more than he'd ever been turned on before. And he _still_ was only being teased!

It was now insatiably hot in their upstairs bedroom. Hiro wanted to squirm, both from the sticky sweaty heat, and from his Nii-San's sticky sweaty touches. But he stayed still. At least, until Tadashi went all the way and finally wrapped his fingers around his dick.

The younger boy groaned out deep and loud and lifted his hips into the air in an attempt to rut into his brother's hand. Tadashi simply tssked and raised his hand too. When Hiro whined at it, he slowly gave a single downstroke. Hiro's whine became a whimper of pleasure as he felt his head push up through his foreskin. He'd been leaking pre, which caused the wrapper to stick closed. So when Tadashi brought his hand down and the head rolled through, Hiro was knocked back by a wall of ecstasy. 

Tadashi continued this for a short while, being slow and deliberate as he guided his hand up and down the smaller boy's shaft. Hiro was left a mewling mess. His eyes were closed and his head kept tossing and turning from one side to the other. Sure, he'd jerked off a couple times here and there. Once he'd even woken up from a very vivid and raunchy dream to find he was face down, humping his bedding and moaning. But that was nothing compared to this, to being touched by someone else, by Tadashi. 

And Tadashi was loving the show! It had its drawbacks, mainly the fact that he couldn't see Hiro's cock like this and that jerking him off inside his shorts wasn't the best way to do it. But the positives far outweighed the negatives. He'd heard Hiro having those wet dreams before, but the lewd sounds he was making now put all his earlier ones to shame. Tadashi had seen porn, but never had he heard a boy practically purring while simultaneously whimpering. Not like this. 

And hot damn, the way he moved! They were more than just fidgets and squirms. Hiro's body was trembling, rolling, _undulating_ as Tadashi stroked him up. There wasn't all that much light in their hot room as of now, but Tadashi could see Hiro's skin glistening as he moved anyway. And Hiro was making the cutest face on top of all that! His eyes were closed, cheeks pink and bordering on red, and his lips were parted just enough that Tadashi could see the tip of his brother's tongue sticking through that adorable gap in his front teeth. 

Tadashi wanted to keep going. Hiro did too! But the older boy made himself stop. Hiro's shorts were too constricting and rubbing abrasively on Tadashi's wrist as he moved his hand, and he didn't want Hiro to cum before they got to the truly good stuff. Hiro understood that without Tadashi having to say anything, but he pouted silently when his brother's hand slipped out of his pants anyway. 

"Stand up," Tadashi commanded, reaching with the hand he'd just been jerking Hiro off with to brush a strand of hair out of Hiro's face, being gentle where the kid had hot his head. Hiro could smell his own sweaty groin on the hand while it was in his face. 

The younger boy opened his eyes a little and took a moment to adjust before obeying. He breathed deeply through his nose, partially to try and get more of that scent into his system but mostly to ready himself. He glanced down and had to admit he was quite the view. His red T-shirt was hiked up a little, exposing his smooth belly and the top sliver of his sharp hips. Down beyond that he had a fair tent in his trousers. When he rolled his hips his cockhead would rub against the fabric to send frictional bolts of pleasure through his system. 

"Don't play with yourself, Hiro," the older Hamada scolded playfully as his brother continued to wriggle his midriff. "You're gonna feel a lot better than that. I promise. Now, stand up. Don't make me ask again."

Hiro didn't argue. Didn't even want to. The boy sat up, hair falling around all messily, and waited a second to let his blood flow adjust. Once his eyes and ears were clear of the light fuzzy static, he slipped off the bed and let his bare feet kiss the cool floor. 

Tadashi moved immediately. He crouched down on the floor so he was eye-level with Hiro's hips. Fingers sought them out, firm but gentle, and he turned his brother so they were facing the same direction, Hiro looking away from him. Tadashi grabbed the butt cheeks that were right in front of his face and squeezed them through the fabric. Hiro groaned out appreciatively. 

"M-more, 'Dashi..."

"Be patient, otōto. We'll get there soon," Tadashi promised, massaging the smaller boy's fluffy rear. He even jiggled it a little, loving how it almost resembled jell-O when it moved. 

After a few more moments of this, Tadashi went ahead and hooked his fingers into Hiro's waistband. He tugged both shorts and underwear down at once and immediately nuzzled his face against the newly exposed brobutt. Hiro giggled a little. Tadashi hadn't shaved that morning and was rubbing the barest of tickly stubble on his asscheeks. 

They felt so warm and soft against Tadashi's face! Not a hair or blemish in sight, just smooth and perfectly curved skin. 

He wasn't exactly sure why he did it, but the urge hit him and Tadashi turned his head and sank his teeth into the flesh of Hiro's left asscheek. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to elicit a sharp gasp. 

It felt weird in an appealing way for both of them. To Hiro it was an insistent and intense new feeling on an area his brother wasn't supposed to even see, much less touch, and that excited him far more than snapping naked pictures of himself ever had. Pain was confusing in this pleasurable context. For Tadashi, the feel of soft skin between his teeth turned him animal. He wanted to leave a mark, even if no one was going to see it but the two of them. 

He bit Hiro's cheek a little bit harder and added some suction behind his lips, pulling him in a little. Hiro shook and gasped out. His hands reached for anything nearby to grab hold of as his legs trembled, but there was nothing. 

"T-Tadashiiiiiiii!" He whined. "Tadashi, please!"

The older boy just sucked harder, intent on leaving a mark. Hiro was fighting to stay standing as everything overwhelmed him. It was a race: what would happen first, Hiro's legs giving out or Tadashi successfully giving him a hickey?

As it turned out, both were achieved simultaneously. Tadashi pulled away just as Hiro cried out "Nii-San, please! I c-can't!" 

For a split second Tadashi got a view of his bite/suck mark. At first it was a pale white that contrasted even with the light skin of the rest of Hiro's butt. But it quickly turned pink, then red, and darker and darker. It would definitley bruise over for real, and soon. 

Then Hiro's legs gave out, his head too light from all the overwhelming things that were happening on top of his earlier injury. Tadashi grabbed him smoothly by the waist and tugged the young, half-naked boy into his lap, leaning him back against his chest. 

Hiro was breathing deeply and quickly, eyelids fluttering. The denim of Tadashi's pants felt abrasive against the still sensitive skin of his rear. But sitting there cupped by his brother's groin, leaning against his chest, with his head tucked under 'Dashi's chin and the older boy's arms around him, Hiro couldn't complain. What was more, he could feel Tadashi's dick, through his pants all stiff and probably leaking by now. 

"Was that too much for you, otōto?" Tadashi brushed some hair off of Hiro's forehead, getting a good look at the red spot that was still there. 

"N-no... I want more, just... I need a moment."

Tadashi smiled jestingly. "We haven't even gotten to the real fun stuff yet. You sure you can handle it?"

"Can... Could we do them in the bed?"

Tadashi nodded. "I'd prefer it that way, actually."

"Then I can handle it! Erm.... probably." Hiro opened his eyes and shifted a little. His butt rubbed Tadashi's hard on, and he was forced to swallow a moan. 

"We'll give you another minute to catch your breath," Tadashi said, "then it's diving back in, no more holding back."

Hiro moved with spryness and speed Tadashi wouldn't have expected from anyone in his position. He sat up and turned fluidly, straddling his brother's lap and bringing them face to face. 

"You promise?"

Tadashi's smile was warm and glowing. "I promise, otōto." 

He cupped the left side of Hiro's face and pulled him in. The younger teen moved eagerly forward, tilting his head and closing his eyes as if this was something they did all the time, like it wasn't a big deal. But it was. Tadashi knew his brother wasn't really that nonchalant, his hormones were probably too ramped up to afford him perspective on what a big moment this was. But when their lips met, Tadashi felt the full impact in his very soul. 

He'd been pining after Hiro for so long. A lot of that time he hadn't even allowed himself to feel how badly he wanted his little brother. And ever since finding Hiro's nudes through to biting his ass just a moment ago, he'd been in a sort of autopilot haze. The fact that this was happening, that he'd achieved his dream, didn't fully register until they kissed. Everything clicked when they did. Tadashi was home, and there was nothing left stopping him from having what he wanted. 

Hiro seemed to sense how different this was for his brother because when they broke apart after a moment he stared questioningly into Tadashi's eyes. 

"Is everything okay? I-I did it right?" 

Tadashi laughed and brushed more hair out of Hiro's face, off his forehead. The boy's hair was so unkempt and unruly that trying to get it to stay out of Hiro's face so Tadashi could take in his cuteness unobscured was a truly Sisyphean task. 

But Tadashi didn't mind in the end. Touching Hiro was one of life's greatest pleasures, after all. It was up there with drinking tea with fascinating strangers, taming a wild horse, and seeing your enmities driven before you. And even with the angry red mark on Hiro's forehead, he was still way too hot to be allowed. 

"So... Are you going to tell me how you actually got this?" Tadashi tapped the mark softly. 

"I told you!" Hiro squirmed a little. "I hit my head."

"Riiighttt. And how, exactly, did that happen? I have a theory and I'm just itching to know if I'm right."

As Tadashi spoke he cupped Hiro's hips in his paws and began to creep the hands slowly up the sides of his body, sliding them under his shirt. Hiro giggled a little ticklishly. 

"Tadassshhhiiiiiiii! What are you doing?"

"you've been wearing this shirt for way too long," he explained. "I've been in my clothes for much too long as well. It's shameful, really, but we'll get to me in a minute. Right now I'm fairly certain you've got a story to tell!"

Hiro sighed and gave in. He gasped and curved his back reflexively as Tadashi's fingers passed over the middle of his sides, then regained control and started to tell his tale. 

"I was in the bathroom taking those pics that you saw," he began. Tadashi's hands stilled. 

"Oh, so those were fresh? Very nice! And here I was thinking you had been masturbating to some old pics of yourself or something." 

Hiro's cheeks went bright pink. "Sh-shut up, you perv!" 

"You're right, I'm the pervert. Please, continue your story. You were at the part where you took a bunch of lewd pictures of your naked, pubescent body." Tadashi smiled. Hiro stuck his tongue out and continued. 

"My shorts and those undies were around my ankles, but I forgot about them when I heard Cass scream when she cut herself."

"Vana-Bot, I'd like to solve," Tadashi started moving his hands up again, forcing Hiro to raise his arms over his head as the red shirt he was wearing lifted. 

"What is 'You tried to run to the kitchen to help, tripped over your own pants, nailed your head on the door,' or something? Gotta say, that's hilariously cute. Would love to have seen it!"

"It's not cute!" Hiro said in a muted pout as his shirt was pulled up over his head. "And you're getting your game shows mixed up." 

"But that is what happened?"

Sigh. "Yeah... That's what happened." 

Hiro looked a little sulky as the shirt was completely removed and cast aside. Tadashi was hoping to change that. He grabbed his little brother by the butt cheeks, making Hiro groan as the sensitive hickey on his left one was touched, and stood. 

Hiro squealed then, throwing his arms around Tadashi's neck to keep from falling backwards. Tadashi spun, smiling wide, and dumped the smaller naked boy onto his bed. He tugged off his shirt immediately after, while Hiro was getting his bearings. He'd been clothed for far too long. It was time to fix that. 

Hiro barely got to ogle his brother's fairly built, slim top before the shirt was cast aside and the older boy began working on slipping out of his pants, giving Hiro something _else_ to look at. 

"I.., I'm supposed to fit **that?!** " he exclaimed as Tadashi's tented underwear became exposed. "That's gotta be eight, nine-and-a/half inches! I still haven't gotten any more than my middle finger up there!" 

The boy spread his legs and rocked back a little, showing off his tight virgin rosebud to emphasize his point. 

Tadashi only smiled. "I like how you're not shy any more," he said. "Showing off proudly~"

"Don't avoid the question! How... How's it not gonna hurt?" 

"Relax, you big baby. I'll make sure to lube you up nice and properly, and you can call timeout whenever you want." The older brother shoved the rest of his clothes off then, letting everything hang free.

"That is, _if_ you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there's gonna be 3 chapters instead of 2, or 1. My bad 😂 check back in a few days I suppose
> 
> Chapter Title Inspiration- 'Soothe My Soul' by Depeche Mode


	3. Eat The Elephant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fuck, I did it again. This was one chapter, but it was waaaayyyyy too long, so now it's two. This time I have the second chapter already though, so you won't be waiting months and months

Hiro cussed under his breath, feeling both impressed and some lingering doubt at the sudden sight of his older brother's cock. Daunting as the size was to such a virgin boy, he couldn't deny that it looked really good. Definitely something he wanted inside of him!

Tadashi tssked again and crawled forward onto the bed. "We need a swear jar for you, young man." He pushed the boy firmly onto his back. Hiro shifted a little to get his head on Tadashi's firm pillow. 

"I don't have any money," he said. 

"What, no Bot-Fights?" 

"Officially? Nope."

"Well then," Tadashi coaxed Hiro's legs up so he could see the boy's asshole and the fresh, already slightly purple hickey again, "we'll have to work something else out. Maybe I get a blowjob whenever you cuss?"

Hiro frowned. "Umm... A what?"

Tadashi stared at him, smirk sliding away. "You're... You're kidding, right?"

"Is that a sex thing? Cuz remember those NSFW filters on my phone we were just talking about? Pretty much the only porn I see is what I film of myself." Hiro fidgeted a bit, pent up and silently cursing his curiosity for prolonging his wait with that question. 

Tadashi shook his head distractedly. "You've got to be yanking my chain, man. I mean, I gave you The Talk!"

"You told me about penetrative sex with _girls,_ " Hiro mimed retching, "then told me not to have sex at all yet, but if I do to use a condom... Speaking of, I don't see any condoms."

Tadashi waved the comment aside. "We're virgin boys who don't use drugs, we're fine without them." He blushed suddenly, looking remorseful as he came back to the topic at hand. 

"Wow, okay... An NSFW filter on top of no friends. I did _not_ mean to deprive you like that!" Tadashi scratched the back of his head a little embarrassedly. "Well, okay, at the time I probably did, but I see the error of my ways now! I mean, even if you and I weren't fooling around, it's wrong of me to keep you from masturbating."

"Oh, I masturbate!" Hiro assured his brother, touching his own cock tip. "I tried it the first night after you told me what it was, and a lot of nights since. I just don't watch porn... And I didn't have another way to, you know, learn sex stuff past the straight talk you gave me a while back."

Tadashi's disbelief started to clear away. They were both naked. He was getting off target. 

"Well maybe I should teach you? After all, it was my job to give you the talk, and now that I know you're into guys," he winked, "me especially, there's a whole different set of information for you to learn!" 

Tadashi reached down and lightly rubbed his middle and index fingers on Hiro's asshole. Hiro whined needily and tried not to move while his brother was touching him. The skin down there felt just incredible! So soft and smooth. It was a great contrast to what Tadashi was used to; his own skin, which was covered in a thin layer of hair, and ill-maintained compared to Hiro's beauty regimen. 

"I want to teach you hands-on about blowjobs so badly! Your lips look smooth and perfect, and I can tell your cock needs some attention. I wish that I could show you the full potential behind sucking you off, but... I can't take that all the way. There's something else I want more."

"THEN DO IT ALREADY, DAMNIT!" Hiro cried out, at the end of his rope and out of patience. "I've been sitting here leaking on myself for like three hours waiting for you to put it in me, or to do _something_ , and you just keep talking. Maybe **you** should be the one lying down so I could do things on my own and not have to wait!" 

Hiro hoped his face didn't betray how empty that outburst was. He was growing impatient, sure, but he also felt extremely nervous and part of him knew taking their time was a good thing, and was relieved they were doing so. 

Tadashi looked shocked for a few seconds, then threw his head back and laughed. 

"You are _such_ a brat, Hiro, I swear! But you're right. Too much talking. It's time to consummate this tryst. Still, as much as I wish I could just pop myself right in, you're way too young and way too tight to get through that. I've gotta get you ready first."

"Which means...?" Hiro peered suspiciously up at his brother. 

"Which means I get to introduce you to blowjobs a little... And you need to hold these for me~" Tadashi pushed Hiro's knees up under the boy's chin suddenly. Surprised, Hiro reflexively grabbed under them and held them in place. 

"W-what does this do?"

"It keeps your butt spread and your legs out of my way." Tadashi raised Hiro's phone, sliding up on the lock screen to open the camera before aiming it at his kid brother. 

"Woah! That's not... I don't think that..."

"Oh, stop," Tadashi chided. “You already told me how much this turns you on. Besides, we should document some of your first time." He snapped a couple of pictures while Hiro blushed deep red, then thrust the phone at Hiro. 

"Now we start the fun stuff. Don't worry, you'll like this!" 

"what the-?!" Hiro scrambled to slide one arm over so he could hold both legs up with one hand, then shakily took his phone back. 

"What am I supposed I do with this?" 

"take pictures... Videos... Whatever you want. Just for the first little bit. I don't think you'll be able to hold a phone through all of it." Tadashi shrugged and slid back a little before leaning in. "Just try not to move." 

With that, he dipped his head down and gave Hiro a lap with his tongue between his butt cheeks and over the boy's asshole. Hiro's mind went blank for the space of the entire initial lick. His nerves were freaking out, sending weird mixed signals of invasive pleasure. 

Half of Hiro's focus was still on the phone in his hand, however. He knew Tadashi wanted him to use it, but his brother had given him the phone so he could have control of that exhibitionism. Keep things to his comfort level. If Hiro never used it, Tadashi would respect that. 

Trouble was, Hiro _did_ want to! He wanted to badly. But his insecurities were holding him back. What if this was all a prank and Tadashi was going to pull the rug out from under him when Hiro started filming, so there was a record of the jest? Or possibly worse, what if it wasn't a prank but Tadashi didn't like their time together, and at the end Hiro would be left with only the recording of it and a new insatiable longing for a brother who wouldn't want him?

Of course, he knew that there was no real basis to these fears. Tadashi had said he'd been crushing on Hiro for a couple of years, after all. But they held him back anyway. Long enough for Tadashi to notice. 

"Hey, Hiro, look at me." 

He'd surfaced after that first, pleasantly strange lick at Hiro's hole. The younger teen had to peer around his legs to meet Tadashi's eyes. 

"It's okay. I promise! I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not telling anybody. This is just for us." 

He leaned up a little and kissed the bottom of Hiro's foot, which was clean due more to Hiro's laziness that day than any effort. But Hiro got the feeling that Tadashi would have kissed him there regardless. 

What was more, the kiss tickled! Tadashi was too gentle and his facial hair too sparse and prickling. He found himself giggling. Normally Hiro would have hated that feeling, and probably would have ended up kicking his brother in the face! But this time it helped break through to him, to fracture the ice around his nerves. 

Hiro gulped, lifted the phone, and clicked 'record.' Tadashi gave him some serious bedroom eyes, winked at the camera, then gave the boy's butt a second lick. 

This turned out to be a longer, more serious lick. Starting again at Hiro's asshole, making the small boy shiver. Tadashi kept going, dragging his tongue over top of his brother's hairless hole and continuing along. The tip of his tongue followed a thin vein of skin up the boy's taint before tickling the bottom of his balls. The younger Hamada pointed the camera carefully down to get a full view of his privates. He knew it couldn't capture how he was feeling at that moment, longing to burst but not ready to yet, but a record of this had been the right call anyway. Tadashi retracted his tongue and looked up into his brother's eyes. His lips were an inch away from the boy's foreskin-snug head. 

"This, Hiro, is a blowjob." 

Tadashi didn't actually have to do anything at first. On instinct and from hormonal need Hiro jerked his hips up. His cock head and most of the shaft pushed into Tadashi's mouth. Tadashi had to reign in his surprise, and grabbed hold of Hiro's left butt cheek with his right hand while the teen's rear was raised. 

It came to rest back down a few seconds later when Hiro discovered that the pleasure from his brother's mouth was too great to allow focus. Tadashi followed Hiro's hips down with his head so that the little genius' cock didn't slip from his lips. And Hiro's ass was cupped well by his big bro's hand. Tadashi smiled as best he could, but Hiro took no notice. 

"Okay... That wasn't w-what I was expecting. N-not that I knew anything to expect." He rested his feet on Tadashi's shoulders to ease some of his burden. 

The older brother grinned. That poor little virgin didn't know what was in store! Tadashi may have been brutally inexperienced, but he knew what to do. He hollowed out his cheeks a little and started to bob his head. 

Hiro almost lurched again, but the older teen thought quickly and placed a palm in the center of his brother's chest to physically hold him down, an act that sent hot shivers through Hiro's form. He left the hand there even after Hiro had regained some control. They were gonna need it. 

Tadashi could take Hiro's whole cock with ease. It barely even tickled his throat. He considered surfacing to gently tease Hiro, but held back. Their banter had never entered a sexual world before; he had no idea if that was something Hiro might be sensitive about. So Tadashi put his tongue to use in a more productive way. 

It slithered up, down, and around Hiro's dick with simultaneous purpose and curiosity. Hiro was moaning out and rolling his head on the pillow, eyes shut again, chest rising and falling with increasing speed and back trying to arch. His hand holding the phone was starting to shake. Tadashi pressed on, loving how his little brother's shaft felt pumping into his mouth. He could taste a little sweat, could smell it too, but they were slight compared to the flavor of the kid's precum. If It was any indication of what Hiro's cum would taste like, Tadashi was certain he'd be happy. 

Except he couldn't do it. Make Hiro cum, that is. Not yet. As tempting as it was, as incredibly arousing an image it was, Hiro pumping out a load right into his tongue, Tadashi had other things he wanted to do. He couldn't tire Hiro out just yet. Not without playing a little more. 

Tadashi let Hiro's cock fall from his lips. The boy was breathing deeply, and opened his eyes a sliver, but didn't complain. He knew Tadashi wasn't done with him. 

"Thank you," he breathed. "N-now that you've done it, it seems s-so obvious!"

"You're okay?" 

Hiro nodded and switched the phone to his other hand. "I want more... I know what comes next. Do it!" 

Tadashi didn't need to be told twice. He edged back down and immediately began to slurp at Hiro's hole, pushing some saliva forward every now and then to try and work his brother open. Hiro laid an arm across his eyes, his other one still holding up his legs, and tried to lose himself in the sensations brought by Tadashi's tongue on his asshole. 

It was a weird feeling. The nature and overall lewdness of the act was extremely reminiscent of what Tadashi had just been doing, blowing him. But it lacked a lot of the sensations that the blow job had given Hiro. The ones exclusive to his cockhead. It drove up his arousal but lowered 'orgasm meter,' for lack of a better term. 

Hiro cracked a smile. _Orgasm meter._ He was glad he wasn't saying all of his thoughts out loud this time, like he tended to do when he was anxious or hyper. And he was both right now. If Tadashi had heard that thought, he'd never stop teasing. Thankfully, now that Tadashi had moved on from teaching Hiro what a blow job was and wasn't feeling such a new and absolute form of pleasure, the younger boy had much more composure. Even when Tadashi pulled his tongue back so he could kiss Hiro's asshole before licking more. He had moved on onto processing and excited disbelief. The kind that makes you hold on to every second to try and memorize it, in case you wake up. 

Hiro's focus allowed him to really feel it. The hot, slimy muscle prodding at and gliding over his back hole, the wetness of it all, and the now familiar light scratching of his brother's five o'clock shadow at his sensitive skin. Hiro knew this was only prepping for the main event, though. 

It was a lot to take in. With every lap of the tongue, and every little bit of progress Tadashi made, the urge to grab his cock and jerk off as quickly as he could grew. He wanted to cum so badly already, but he held himself back. Soon Hiro was groaning out loud, hoping that their door was solid enough to prevent Cass from hearing him from downstairs, but he wasn't willing to quiet down any even if she could. 

Tadashi rose up for air, grinned, and dove back in with fresh aggression. He started putting force behind his tongue now that he'd lubed everything up. He intended to work inside his brother's back door. And that's what it was: work. Hiro was tight as any boy ever was. He was just fourteen, after all, and while he was experimental, he hadn't taken anything but a single finger before. But what was the fun in everything being easy? Was it really worth it if you didn't have to put in some effort? 

Tadashi quickly found that Hiro was too tight to be opened with just his tongue, but he didn't let that deter him. He brought up a hand and rubbed his middle finger over the slicked entrance, using his tongue to keep everything nice and wet. Hiro gave a few prissy little gasps at the pressure, but Tadashi didn't let up. In fact, he went harder. This was nothing compared to what would come, so why sugarcoat it? 

And it wasn't like Hiro had any complaints. On the contrary, he really liked it! He tried to relax, knowing that was the best way to both let Tadashi inside him and to make sure it didn't hurt when it happened. But it was tough. This was all new to him, and very intense. So he didn't entirely succeed in relaxing this time. 

Not that Tadashi noticed. He just kept adding pressure until the finger popped in knuckle deep, tightness disregarded. 

"AAHHHHHAAH!" Hiro's lurching cry was torn from his lungs without his consent. Stupid reflexes. Sure, he didn't mind being a little noisy, but it was definitely embarrassing that just a few centimeters of his brother's fingers could make him react like that, with no self control. 

Of course, that had been nothing. The challenge came when Tadashi started moving the finger back and forth, pushing it in down to the second knuckle and tugging it back out. Hiro could barely hold his grip on the phone. His hand was certainly shaking too much for any of the footage currently being recorded to be usable. 

Hiro blushed at that. _Usable._ What did that mean? It wasn't as though anyone besides he and his older brother would ever see this, right?

"Deep breaths, Hiro," Tadashi instructed, though he didn't let up his fingering in the slightest. "In.... and out. In... and out."

Hiro did so, trying to keep in rhythm with his brother's words and thrusts. It actually helped him get a grip on himself some. But his hand still shook. Tadashi noticed. 

"Why don't you set that up on the bedside table, angled towards us? You deserve a break."

_I should have thought of that!_ Hiro could have laughed or slapped himself. He pulled the stand open on his case and did his best to turn and place the phone down the way 'Dashi had suggested. 

But he could still feel his brother's finger slipping and prodding around inside him, leaving him with occasional shivers and muffled whines. He almost dropped the phone twice before he finally got it settled and angled. 

Luckily, Tadashi's finger avoided Hiro's prostate. That spot being stimulated was pretty much the point of anal, but Hiro wasn't sure he could take it this soon in. Maybe Tadashi knew that, even as impulsive as he was tonight, and was trying to make his brother comfortable while he could?

Hiro hoped he'd managed to angle the phone right so it could capture on camera when the second finger slid inside him. He had a bit of a delayed reaction, shaking and whining out after it was already an inch inside him. Tadashi just smiled and used the two fingers to stretch him more before dribbling a little more "lube" on Hiro's hole as he worked. 

Hiro, mouth all full of soft moans and huffs, stared down at his brother. This older boy between his legs, making him feel things he'd only ever tried to feel before. He knew that his brother would do anything for him. As goading and sarcastic as he might have been that night, it was so clear to the boy that his brother loved him. 

Hiro didn't know why it hit him at that moment, with Tadashi fingering him. A feeling of recognition and reciprocation just rose up inside. He started beaming, cheeks all rosey. 

"What's up with you, looking at me with those big eyes and cute smile?" 

Hiro's blush increased. "I just… that k you, T-Tadashi."

"For what?" He stopped thrusting with both fingers deep inside his little brother. 

"Doing this… with me. I love you, 'Dashi." 

The older boy blushed too, then chuckled to himself. "You're opening up? Not just literally. Wow, you must've hit your head hard in that fall earlier."

Hiro giggled. "Shut up, I'm serious! I can't imagine doing this with anyone else."

"Wait... R-really?" Tadashi looked sheepish all of a sudden and his gaze drifted away from Hiro's, practically avoiding eye contact. "I figured with how horny you seemed in those videos and in the pictures I saw..."

"Yeah, I'm a teenage boy. Of course I'm horny a lot. But that doesn't mean I'm always willing. But with you, I think it's safe to say there's always an exception"

"Thank you, Hiro. That's actually really good to know. And I-I love you too. A lot." Tadashi licked his lips. 

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Oh? A lot? How much?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now a member of SCAR! They seem like a really good organization for more taboo fic writers here on AO3. And a great support system for the writing process  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Chapter Title Inspiration- 'Eat The Elephant' by A Perfect Circle


	4. The Long Way Around

Tadashi's demeanor changed back to his earlier careful, predatory litheness before his brother and the camera on the bedside table. 

"How much do I love you, little brother? This much~"

And suddenly he pulled his fingers out of the kid. Before Hiro could move, he shoved them into the boy's mouth. 

His eyes went wide with surprise. The taste shocked him. Tadashi's saliva. It was so embarrassing! And... He loved it! Feeling the fingers against his tongue. They curled a bit, tugging behind his teeth. How had Tadashi known he'd like this? Hiro himself didn't even know until now. It was quite the gamble in his brother's part. 

It only lasted for a few seconds, then Tadashi slipped them out and rubbed the slick digits across Hiro's left nipple while the boy panted and eyed his thanks. 

"I thought you'd like that. I love you, but I have to admit... You're quite the kinkster. I mean, sex with your older brother, most people find that yucky. Fingers in your mouth? Easy."

"Yeah, yeah... I'm a s-slut," Hiro hoped there was sufficient sarcasm in his voice. 

Tadashi rose from the bed at that, slipping off of it and moving to stand on one side. "That was all I needed to hear!" 

Hiro watched him move. "Where are you-?!" 

Tadashi grabbed him by the ankles and pulled quite suddenly. Hiro yipped as he was tugged off his comfy pillow, and his whole body slid. Tadashi used speed to turn him so that Hiro was lying sideways across the bed, legs dangling off the right edge with his brother standing in between them.

Tadashi glanced at the phone. Hiro wondered if his brother was checking to see if it was still angled at them. His ADHD mind wandered a little when he realized that the storage enhancements he'd made to the device meant they would capture every second of this, however long they lasted. But Tadashi soon recaptured his attention. He simply leaned down, placing Hiro's legs on his shoulders, then scooped up the phone and pointed it back down at the boy. Honestly, it didn't even really phase Hiro. He'd caught onto Tadashi's exhibitionist and voyeur kinks at this point. 

A The teen was so busy blushing at how easily Tadashi could move him that at first he didn't notice his brother's cock had plopped right down against his. But Tadashi made sure to film it all. He moved the phone in for a close-up of his much larger shaft and head lying on top of Hiro's.

Hiro looked down. He was so much smaller than his big bro that, though their balls were pushed together, their heads didn't touch at all! He probably would have felt insecure now he'd noticed if he weren't so damn horny. 

Tadashi caught him blushing anyway.

"What? I think it's cute!" He moved his hips gently back and forth, frotting their members against one another. "You're still a decent size for your age. I'm just... Older." 

He winked, then without preamble spat into his hand and reached down to grab both their shafts at once. 

Chillbumps erupted all over Hiro's body and he yelped out again, eyes flashing. The touch jilted him, but it was nothing next to the first stroke Tadashi delivered. He jacked them both off at the same time, loving how Hiro squirmed and whimpered. 

"T-Tadashi, wait!" Hiro mewled. 

"Wait?" The older boy mused. "But our cocks... they need attention!"

"P-please," Hiro said, "if you keep doing that I'll-"

"You'll what?" Tadashi interrupted again. "You'll cum? For me? For the camera? You're not giving me a reason to stop." 

He kept sliding his hand up and down their joined shafts. His saliva did it's job and made every stroke warm and smooth. Hiro could already feel something churning up in his gut. If Tadashi didn't stop soon, it would be too late. 

_He won't do it,_ Hiro reasoned even as he moved closer still. _He's just teasing me! He's going to stop at the last second and make me cool down before he takes my virginity._

"Hey, Hiro?" Tadashi's voice was suddenly softer than it had been all night. It distracted the young male. He blinked hazily up past the camera and into his brother's warm, smiling face. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"I thought you should know...You look so gorgeous right now! I'm serious, I've seen you every day of your life. I've seen you in dress clothes, in a tank top and underwear, even that time you put on a skirt for 'switch it up day' at school. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I've never been able to. You've looked amazing countless times, but right now tops them all!" 

Hiro gaped at his brother, unsure what to say. He was already horrible at taking compliments. Just saying "thank you" didn't feel right, didn't cover what he felt. The strange insertion of the compliment here also made him self-conscious about his own speech from earlier. _Was I... Did I make things this awkward? I mean, he put his fingers in my mouth right after. But did he feel like this first?_

So Hiro just stared with meek, grateful eyes up at his big brother and hoped the silence conveyed what words could not. And after a couple of seconds, what Tadashi had said, in full, started to sink in. 

_I look pretty? No, he said gorgeous! Are boys supposed to look 'gorgeous?' Aren't we supposed to be 'hot' or 'handsome?' It doesn't matter. Tadashi likes it!_

Too late, the shy, awkward smile crept onto his face, and too late did he realize he had become distracted from the pleasure building inside his small form. Tadashi had sweet-talked him right into an orgasm!

The smile fell, replaced with a look of shock. 

"T-T-Tadashiiiiiiiiiii!!" Hiro wailed as a bubble of pressure popped and he started to shoot. 

It was already bad enough he was cumming this early. Hiro was sure that Tadashi was supposed to cum first. No, he hadn't seen any porn that told him this. It just felt proper for the situation. Better that Tadashi come first so he wasn't working with a spent boy. And yet here Hiro was, spilling himself prematurely. 

And did it have to be such a big cumshot? So intense he stopped breathing for several seconds. 

The first spurt soared over Hiro's chest and spattered on his cheek. A little got on his right eyelid. The rest of it, three or four more spurts exponentially decreasing in volume and velocity, stained his stomach and chest, though most of it pooled just below Hiro's bellybutton. 

"You just made the cutest sound I think I've ever heard," Tadashi crooned, letting go of both their cocks. He carefully returned the camera to the bedside table so he could give his baby brother his full attention. 

Hiro wasn't even aware he'd made a peep at all after the initial wailing of his brother's name. He'd been so focused on the intensity and embarrassment that he hadn't paid himself hardly any attention But now he was mortified. His cheeks burned and his left eye was still closed. He could feel the cum starting to dribble down his face and immediately raised his hands to try and cover his features or wipe the sticky stuff away. 

Tadashi intervened, grabbing his wrists and pushing them against the bedding on either side of his head. One of his palms was still a little sticky with saliva. 

"Why so bashful all of a sudden? Post-nut clarity got you down? Maybe you're double-thinking everything that just happened?" Tadashi sounded a little worried but still tried to say it in a playfully dominant voice. 

"P-post what huh?" Hiro managed to get out. 

"It's... Nevermind, I'll explain later. Are you regretting doing this with me?" 

Hiro's mouth opened and closed. Tadashi was worried that he didn't want to do this anymore!

"Oh course not! I'm just a little embarrassed... I barely lasted a minute. I'm pretty sure I was supposed to last longer than that. Longer than you."

"Where did you get that idea?" 'Dashi gave a half chuckle. "I wanted you to cum. I wanted to feel it happen! And I did. In my hand and against my junk. You did amazing, otōto!"

Still restraining Hiro's wrists, Tadashi leaned in suddenly and gave a long lick up the messy-haired boy's cheek, collecting most of his cumshot. It had dribbled down quite a way. Hiro squirmed the faintest bit, giggling. Tadashi retracted his tongue a bit and pulled the bedsheet loose from the nearest corner to wipe away the sticky residue over Hiro's eyelid. 

Hiro flushed, but tried to press on with his point. "I'm supposed to c-cum after you though, right? It just seems like the logical order."

Tadashi cut off any more words Hiro might have spoken by tipping his face down and kissing the boy. It was just a quick but deep smooch, one that said "you're cute, now stop complaining." 

"Oh, Hiro. My beautiful, sweet otōto. As long as there's consent, there's no right or wrong way to have sex. That said, you're really underestimating just how hot awkward and embarrassing sex can be!"

Hiro, ever bratty, opened his mouth to reply that it didn't matter how hot it seemed, he was still embarrassed, but he faltered as the taste of his own semen touched his tongue. It was so new, so _naughty_ , it stopped him in his tracks. 

Tadashi knew exactly what was going on. 

"So, how do you taste? Pretty good I'd wager!" He started to line himself up down below while Hiro was distracted, nudging his slippery hole. 

He was right, Hiro seriously liked the taste. He just hadn't been expecting it. Again. And honestly, at this point he wished it was Tadashi's spunk on his tongue, though something told him there would be plenty of opportunities to taste that in the future. And hey, there was a hotness there beyond just tasting himself that stemmed from the fact that it was Tadashi feeding him his own cum. He was absolutely sold on his brother's crush, though it still felt extremely weird to him. 

"Ready for the big one?" Tadashi straightened up a bit and nodded down at his crotch. 

Even after all of that, after begging and demanding Tadashi get a move on, Hiro looked like a deer in headlights at his brother's question. His face went a little pale, and the pleased, glazed look left his eyes. No, he wasn't ready! He'd known this was coming, they'd already done a lot. But this was his older brother and his first time, and he was just a kid! He wouldn't know if he was ready no matter how long they waited, or what Tadashi did to him. 

It was a catch 22. He knew Tadashi cared for him and wouldn't fuck him unless he thought Hiro was ready, but Hiro wouldn't truly be ready until he'd already experienced sex with his brother at least once. After they did the deed he would finally be able to process everything and accept it. But as of now it was difficult to even comprehend beyond blind longing. Fingers and stroking and nudity didn't compare to someone spurting their seed inside you. 

Not that Hiro didn't want this! Tadashi had his consent all the way! That was evident enough by Hiro's blushing excitement and hard-on, and of course by how far they'd already taken things. But willingness, eagerness, and readiness were three very different things. So since Hiro wanted it, he lied and nodded his head. 

"y-yeah... I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"

Speaking of strange feelings, Hiro started to notice the insistent nudging at his back door. Tadashi was being careful, only pressing his head lightly into Hiro's hole and going in a few millimeters to coax him open, relax him, and get him used to the feeling. Then he'd pull back, wait a couple of seconds, and press in again a little further. It was slow work, but at least it wasn't painful. In fact, despite his brother's size, it wasn't even uncomfortable. Just tingly and strange. It kept making Hiro hold his breath, body bracing itself independent from his conscious mind, which knew Tadashi wasn't going to hurt him unless he asked for it. And when no pain came, Hiro would gasp sharply, exhaling and refilling his lungs before holding his breath again. 

Tadashi thought it was cute. Although he was biased. He thought pretty much everything about Hiro was cute. But this stood out to him. Regular, deep gasps and pants. 

Finally, after a minute or so of slow penetration, two steps forward one step back, Tadashi was able to push his head fully inside and keep it there. The older teen waited a moment, mouth hanging open a bit and stars dancing in his eyes. This was new to him as well. Hiro's breathing normalized and they both recovered. 

It took a moment for everything to hit him. It was happening! He was inside Hiro! He had the best little bro anyone could ask for. How had he gotten this lucky? And if Hiro was the best brother in the world, Tadashi must be the worst for taking advantage like this. But he could bear the shame after the sex, in the morning. 

Though he was only a tiny bit inside, it felt unparalleled. How could something be this tight and yet this giving? This slick yet this gripping?

"That was the hard part," Tadashi mused, blinking quickly to put his focus back on track. "How... How does it feel, Hiro?" 

The smaller boy hesitated. _How did it feel?_ it was difficult to put into words, he'd never experienced anything like this before that he could compare it to. 

The easy, truthful thing to say was 'stretched but good.' Hiro's asshole had never opened this wide before. When he would finger himself the tight, muscle-y ring would cling to the solitary digit. But saying that was so obvious, and Hiro didn't think his brother was looking for that low-hanging fruit of a description. 

"It's like... It's intense but relaxing too. It's a tight fit, but it feels _right!_ Like you're supposed to be there." Hiro clenched and unclenched his hole, testing his tolerance. "And it hurts a little, but I like it. I like f-feeling more of everything."

Tadashi seemed to like that. He smiled more and stared down to get a view of the tip of his cock disappearing inside of his brother. He thrust forward ever so slightly and watched his shaft moving deeper into Hiro while the boy let out a caught breath in a hissing stream. 

"You alright? Just checking."

Hiro nodded. "Y-yeah! This is just new and weird is all. I'm not used to it. But in a good way."

"But if it hurts, you'll tell me?" 

Hiro nodded. "Don't worry, if something feels wrong- and that's wrong in a wrong way, not in a right way like this has been so far- I'll let you know. Mostly through a string of cuss words, though that's probably how I'll show I like it, too... That could get confusing."

"Tell me a safeword, then. Say it loud and clear for the camera~"

Hiro just looked bewildered. "A what?"

"Safeword," Tadashi explained. "A code word you'll say if you don't like something I do, so I know to stop."

Hiro thought for a moment. "Hmmm... Karmi?"

"Hey, be nice!" Tadashi chided. He gave Hiro's but the tiniest of slaps, making the kid gasp pleasantly. "She's really great if you just put in the effort."

"Fine, fine... How about Kumahitman?"

"That's... a mouthful."

"you're a mouthful." 

Tadashi rolled his eyes in an adoring but exasperated fashion. "I mean it might be too difficult to say while I'm fucking you, genius." 

"Okay, just Kuma or Hitman, then." 

"Are you gonna explain what that is?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow. 

"No, too meta."

"I... Don't think you know what that means." 

Hiro breathed an exasperated sigh. "Tadashi, shut up and fuck me! I swear, half the time your curiosity gets you in trouble- hi, I'm trouble- but the rest of the time it gets in the way of the fun stuff." 

Tadashi bit back a retort that would point out how Hiro operated the same way. But he knew his brother had a point. They had talked way too much. It was time to breed. 

"Hold onto something." 

The older boy delivered a solid, proper thrust. After that break, he was confident Hiro would be more or less used to the size, and with their safeword talk out of the way he could give without fear. So he went deep, and he went hard. Hiro gave a startled but pleased cry, his eyes becoming big reflective spheres. 

The little brother's insides gripped the older's dick perfectly! Slick, organic walls that lewdly squelched at every movement. Tadashi's vision went blurry as the feel of his shaft and head stimulated like that. 

And it was the first time Hiro's sweet spot back there had ever been stimulated. Waves of deeply intense, tugging pleasure battered him from the inside, leaving him gasping with lightly buzzing skin and muscles between thrusts. He bit down on his own arm to try and keep the noise down. He found that he couldn't hold back any moans when Tadashi delved like this inside him. 

"You sh-shouldn't bite y-your arm," Tadashi chided breathlessly. He started picking up the pace. "I might do this."

Tadashi lifted a hand, and brought it swinging back down before the much smaller boy could react. It was much bigger than the little pat he'd given Hiro's rear earlier. The slap of flesh on flesh clapped quickly through the room. Hiro's body rocked forward and back again from the impact before he felt the actual sting. It made him bite down and moan harder. He'd definitely be leaving a mark. 

At first, upon realizing how hard he was biting down on himself, Hiro felt scared. He didn't want to accidentally turn himself off just as they'd arrived at the good stuff. Pain interrupting pleasure seemed like a fast way to do that, in theory. 

But he made a shocking discovery that evaporated his fear almost instantly. He liked how it felt! Not just liked, _loved!_ The two feelings were near polar opposites, but they went well together. The pain was grounding and cut through all the internal nervous chaos where the pleasure threatened to overwhelm and consume. The sting just felt _gooooooooodddd!_ In this cumbrained state, Hiro had no idea why he liked it. But he wanted more. 

"H-harder!" Hiro gasped, unclenching his jaw. "Rougher, 'Dashi! P-please!" 

His voice sounded like he was crying. Maybe he was? Hiro couldn't spare any focus on that. 

Tadashi didn't hesitate. As soon as Hiro voiced his plea, he started to fuck the boy faster, with more forcefulness. His shaft buried itself balls deep with every thrust. The kid was so small, still, that he imagined he could feel it bulging his tummy. 

Tadashi had his eyes closed and was huffing and panting right in Hiro's ear. His thrusts were perfect now! A little uncomfortable, the way Hiro now knew he liked it. He was stretched and already sore and moaning so hard. But the memory of his bite lingered. The sensation that gave him. 

"Onii-Chan.... Scratch me... S-suck me.... Bite me! Please, aahhh, I n-need it!"

This time the older boy did hesitate. "Are you sure? What if someone sees the marks on you?" 

"Just do it! I can wear turtlenecks!" 

"You do look cute in those. You look cute in anything... And in nothing~"

Tadashi nipped experimentally at Hiro's earlobe. When the boy gasped softly, he moved his mouth down to Hiro's neck. Licking and kissing the smooth, pale skin there, he wrapped his arms around his brother and rolled slowly so they were fucking while lying on their sides. He dug his nails a little into the kid's back, sending pins of sexual pain through Hiro's system. He whined out needily and pressed back so they dug in more. 

The older Hamada took that as a sign that Hiro was serious. He started to suck on his brother's neck, hard and sparing nothing. Hiro groaned loudly, his little stiffy twitching. Tadashi knew from some of his own self experimentation that it didn't take much to leave a mark. So after about twenty seconds he pulled back, still sucking until the flesh popped free of his lips. He moved onto another spot, but this time sank his teeth into the boy. He intended Hiro’s neck to match the marks on his lower half. 

Hiro was going to cum. Tadashi was doing everything he wanted, and it was going to make him spill himself again, this time onto the bedding. He felt embarrassed thinking about it, but the embarrassment just turned him on more, accelerating the process. And Tadashi was hitting his prostate so hard and direct. 

And then Tadashi's cock slipped out. There was no warning, no accompanying wet schlop or plop. One second it was thrusting in and out of the thin boy's hole, the next it wasn't. 

Hiro whined and hissed as his orgasm began to dissipate, and Tadashi swore and fumbled to realign himself to slide back in. Hiro didn't have any patience, however. He had always been a boy of instant gratification, spending his money as fast as he made it, eating the first marshmallow instead of waiting and getting two more. Now was no different. He wrapped his sweaty paw around his erection and started to jerk off. He even clenched his gut to speed things along and ensure his orgasm would happen. Of course, this made it hard for Tadashi to push back in, once he got lined up. His little brother was already tight enough as it was without him clenching. 

But Hiro didn't care. He felt the bubbling, tightening allure inside himself. He felt the sting of Tadashi's bites and scratched. He imagined how pretty he would look when he saw his own bruised form. And he came again, all over the bedding. It was less than the amount he'd shot before, but more intense. His gut muscles kept clenching and unclenching so hard it ached, as if his body were trying to squeeze out every last drop. He forgot to breathe for several seconds and then gasped loudly and prissily when he realized. 

When Tadashi forced himself back inside, Hiro couldn't take it. He became an overstimulated, squirming, crying mess. He tried to beg, but he didn't even know what for, or how to make his tongue and lips formulate the right words and sounds in the mixed bombardment of sensations coursing through him. 

Hiro was on the verge of passing out when Tadashi finally thrust all the way in, stopped, and started grunting and panting loudly. In the pause, Hiro was able to get the tiniest grip on himself and clear some of the jumble. He was hot and sticky all over. Everything was pulsing, and he could feel Tadashi's dick twitching inside him as the larger boy squirted. 

Tadashi didn't pull out when he was done. They took a moment to catch their breath. Tadashi was surprised when Hrio, exhausted as he seemed, was the first to speak.

“Th-that was what I needed. Thank you.” he reached up to rub one of the marks left on his neck. “Are these pretty?”

“Yes,” Tadashi said without hesitation. “The ones there, and the ones down below. I hope I did it right? I’ve sucked on, like, my forearms before to give them to myself because I was bored or curious, but I’ve never given them for real before.”

“You did great… in every aspect.” Hiro would have blushed if his face wasn’t already red. “I don’t know where that stuff came from; wanting you to bite me and stuff.”

“I’m glad you told me. I wanna make this stuff as fun for you as it is for me.”

“And we can watch it all again sometimes!” Hiro giggled. “You were right, I liked being filmed.”

Tadashi swore. “The camera is still rolling!” he reached over, accidentally bucking his hips up into his brother at the same time, and snatched up the phone, turning it off.”

“Mmaahh~ c-can we watch some of it now?”

“Look at yourself, Hiro,” Tadashi chuckles and kissed his cheek. “You’re a tired mess. Let’s get some sleep, okay?” 

Hiro pouted, lower lip sticking out, but he wasn’t able to fight off a yawn and nodded begrudgingly. “Fine… but don’t be surprised if I wake you up like it’s christmas morning. And I’ll be changing my phone password.”

“I’ll figure it out,” Tadashi teased. Then, to the bedroom interface, he called “Lights out!” The two boys snuggled down together in the new darkness of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be posted in a day or two
> 
> I'm now a member of SCAR! They seem like a really good organization for more taboo fic writers here on AO3. And a great support system for the writing process  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4
> 
> Work Title Inspiration- 'Soothe My Soul' by Depeche Mode


End file.
